


Be Mine

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Patrick gets a valentine from Jonny.





	Be Mine

“What are you up to Pat?” Jonny asked noticing the sappy look on his boyfriend’s face that he normally only got from reading romance novels.

“Shh,” Pat said leaning forward. “Watch.”

Jonny looked across the room in time to see Schmaltz sit down next to DeBrincat and shyly hand him a pink, heart shaped envelope. DeBrincat opened the envelope, read the equally pink, heart shaped card.

“Your handy work I take it?” Jonny said as DeBrincat smiled and the two of them leaned together, talking in voices too low to hear.

“They’re good kids, they just needed a little push,” Patrick said happily.

Jonny shook his head. “And you decided to set them up in the visitors’ locker room of the Coyotes?”

“Jonny Jonny Jonny,” Patrick said. “You of all people should know that the place isn’t important!”

“So you’re saying there’s no difference being asked out in a locker room as, say, at the top of the Eiffel tower?” Jonny scoffed.

“Not if you’re with the right person.” Patrick smiled and slung his arm over Jonny’s shoulder.

 

“And then he said I don’t understand romance!” Jonny finished telling the story and looked at Brent expectantly. Brent started laughing. “Gee thanks,” Jonny muttered, slouching down in his seat and reaching for his headphones.

“Sorry kid,” Brent said still grinning. “But come on, you’ve been with Kaner long enough to know he’s a hopeless romantic.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So,” Brent rolled his eyes. “Give him what he wants!”

Jonny frowned. What Brent was saying made sense but—“How do I do that?”

“Come on Jonny, we’ll be landing in Vegas soon! If you can’t figure out something romantic to do for Pat there then you really are a lost cause.”

 

“You and Jonny got any big plans for Valentine’s Day?” Sharp was asking as they walked into the visitors’ locker room at T-Mobile Arena.

“Nah we’ll probably just—” He broke off, stopping in the doorway as he saw Jonny standing towards the back of the room, next to a giant pink heart the words Be Mine spelt out in red. An aisle had been created by pedestals with vases of red roses. He started down it after a gentle push from Sharp and was amused that the base of each vase was surrounded by candy love hearts, some of the sayings even printed in French. He reached Jonny, their teammates gathered off to the sides. “I should have known you’d take that locker room thing as a challenge,” he teased.

Jonny grinned. “So what do you say Pat? Will you be my valentine?”

“Hell yes.” Patrick leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
